Darkest Night
by FreeWritingGeek22
Summary: As he stood there, his eye's flickering a certain gold, the wind picked up around him and the waves on the shore lapped up over his feet. Trees moaned and creaked behind him and dark clouds twisted in anger above. - A Short FanFic about Merlin right after Arthur's Death. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review:)


Disclaimer: I do Not own Merlin or any of its amazing characters they belong to there rightful owners.

I just discovered Merlin and watched all five season with in 2-3 weeks. The last episode's killed me! I knew what was going to happen but when Merlin started to get all teary I did too and it was all so sad and slightly depressing. So, I felt like I needed to get this out of my head. I hope you all like it and if not that's cool to.

* * *

**_Darkest Night_**

_He will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away."— Revelation 21:4_

The death of Arthur ripped Merlin's heart in half. 'Two halves of the same coin,', thats what the Great Dragon Kilgharrah had said to Merlin all though's years ago.

What does one side of a coin do with out the other?

After years of serving and protecting Camelot's Greatest Leader and then to watch him die, to not be able to do a thing to change it… Hurt. Merlin was strong and brave, but he never prided himself on any of these traits. He didn't want praise. All he wanted was to protect Arthur, for the Land of Albion to be born, and for his best friend to still be alive.

Sending him away on the lake of Avalon was the hardest thing Merlin had ever done.

Seeing the small boat and his fallen king glide across the glass smooth water was unbearable.

Having fallen to his knees Merlin didn't have the strength to get up. The day had left only the night and clouds hung across the sky hiding the stars. Leaving the world in darkness. Tears swept across Marlins cheeks, his knee's touching the waters edge.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into the night, his breath catching in the cold air. 'Why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't I have taken Arthurs place? Arthur left so many people behind who loved him. An entire kingdom would be left in grief because of the death of their king. And Gwen? If it had been me,', Merlin thought with a shaky breath.

Moon rays broke through the dark clouds, leaving a gentle glow to rise across the lake's soft waves. The trees whispered and sang gently in a cool breeze.

Lifting his gaze to meet the lake for the first time since he had fallen, Merlins eye's landed on a figure, a girl coming from the water's depths. She was slender and beautiful. Merlin recognized her though, it was Freya the Lady of the Lake.

He would have smiled, leaped up and ran to her but the thought of happiness was nonexistence inside of Merlin. Freya knew what had happened and she slowly knelt beside him a sad smile touching her lips. It had been so long since he had seen her and her him. The pain from Arthurs death was so much, Merlin didn't know what to do. To say.

Though, he didn't have to say anything. Freya placed a small hand on Merlins shoulder and he wrapped his trembling arms around her and wept into her shoulder. And, she let him. Not speaking just being there with him so he didn't have to grieve alone. It was all she could do. She wished she could do more.

"I coul-" He tried to say, "I couldn't do anything." He said, "I should have found him sooner. Maybe—"

"Merlin." Freya said gently, "There was nothing you could do." She had stray tears falling from her eyes. The sight of Merlins sadness and hurt pained her, "It was-" She started, "I have to believe that this was Arthur's destiny."

"No! I'm so tired of destiny!" Merlin said barley above a whisper, anger filled his voice, "I couldn't save him. I should have been strong enough to save him!" He gently pulled away from Freya and stood. Looking out at the lake he felt an inner flame inside him. He had so much pain and anger not even the Great Merlin could contain it for ever. And, it finally came out through the only way he knew how…

His magic.

As he stood there, his eye's flickering a certain gold, the wind picked up around him and the waves on the shore lapped up over his feet. Trees moaned and creaked behind him and dark clouds twisted in anger above. A rumble of thunder rolled past loud and fierce. All of Merlin's hurt, and anger, and sadness finally reached there limits of concealment.

Yelling into the night sky, lighting screamed across the clouds striking further then the eye could see. The entire lake of Avalon was alight with the blue of lighting, a tree came crashing down from a strike its leaves catching fire! Falling into the water landing with waves reaching up to meet its mighty dark wood and burning branches. The flames from the tree were blue and red and the fire found Merlin. There hot flames circling around him. Lighting hit the lake and met Merlin at the shore line. His magic protecting him the lighting ran up and through him. Blue electric flashes shot off him and back into the sky. Clinching his teeth and turning his anger to magic Merlins eye's blazed deeper gold and the world around him and Freya, yelled in anger and pain. Wolves near by felt the anger in the magic and they cried into the night there howls echoing of the mountains ahead.

In a moment that lasted only seconds but felt like forever Merlin's beautiful but frightfully powerful magic was put on display.

His energy drained from him and he dropped to the ground once again. As his knees hit the wet surface the magic around him stopped. The lighting, the anger, the stress, and fear it was all gone…

Only sadness remained.

The storm died down with one last loud clap of thunder rolling behind and the flames disappeared into the night air. Tears fell from blue-grey eye's and for the first time since Arthur's death Merlin felt him to be truly gone, "I'm sorry." He whispered his voice faltering. Arthur wasn't coming back and there was nothing Merlin could do about it. Pain settled deep in his chest and it would never leave. The night fell dark as the moon was covered by clouds.

Kilgharrah had said Arthur would return and until that fateful day, Merlin would wait.

He would wait forever if he had to.

Freya stayed with Merlin for as long as she could. She sat beside him, his pain so deep she could feel it in the air around them. When it came time for her to leave back to the lake's depths, Merlin held her until the last possible second. He so badly didn't want to lose another person he loved so dearly. But, she had no choice. She had to go.

"Thank you." He whispered softy to her before he let her go. He wanted to say more.

The darkest night lingered on, though the moon worked hard to keep some of its light in the world.

After a long while the world around Merlin settled and deep down… A spark of hope lit up inside him. A small reassurance for all that he had lost. He would see his friend again.

Arthur will be king once more.

Looking up into the sky Merlin could just make out the faint outline of dawn.

_**The End…Or is it?**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review I love your guy's feedback good or bad.

Thanks for reading.

And a small note to all Merlin Fans… Be like a Swan;)


End file.
